Morning
by okami11235
Summary: A oneshot in which chapter 423 was a dream. Ichigo doesn't wan't to be separated from his chibi, and he makes sure she knows it. I don't own Bleach.


"Seems this is farewell... Ichigo." Rukia said, a weak smile breaking across her face.

"Seems so." Ichigo replied solemnly. Rukia drew near Ichigo, he leaned in slightly. "Tell everyone... I give them my best." Ichigo said as his voice grew shaky.

"Okay..." Rukia whispered. She examined Ichigo's eyes. 'They've grown so weak.' She thought. 'Were they so weak in Hueco Mundo? No... Could it be his powers? He seemed fine without them. So what is it? Could it be? Does he really...?' Rukia's mind was racing, but she was pulled out of her thoughts by Ichigo's voice.

"Bye, Rukia." Rukia tried to respond, but her lips were frozen. She tried so hard to stifle her own tears, she couldn't move. She paid close attention to Ichigo's eyes, and when she saw the almost imperceptible change, she knew that was it. Rukia couldn't hold back anymore. The tears began to flow, as did the rain once again. Ichigo covered his eyes with his hand.  
"Thank you." He said with a forced smile. Rukia, who was weeping strongly now, didn't care that the others could see her still. All that mattered was the fact that Ichigo couldn't. She approached him, and gave him a gentle embrace. From this distance, she could see he was crying too. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Rukia." Ichigo whispered ever so quietly.

"You're wrong, Ichigo! All of this was my fault!" Rukia screamed as she balled. Ichigo turned around and coldly pushed past his friends.

"Guys... can you give me some time?" Ichigo pleaded through his reddened eyes. They nodded in unison and let him pass. Ichigo trudged up the stairs to his room. The walk felt like an eternity. Ichigo weakly pushed the door open and fell face down onto his bed. Now, feeling truly alone, he quietly began to sob. Ichigo layed, unmoving, for hours, until he finally drifted off to sleep.

"AGHH!" Ichigo yelled as he jerked awake. His eyes were puffy and red, as if he had been crying. He remembered the night before, but it felt so...distant.  
Suddenly he heard several sighs of relief comingenuity from all directions.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled.

"So you're finally awake, Ichigo? You were out cold for a month!" Rukia said. Ichigo was confused as hell. He was happy to see Rukia, but how could he?

"Wha... Ru... Ori...? Where am I?" Ichigo stuttered. "Is this my room?"

"Yes, like I said." Rukia replied, somewhat harshly. "You've been sleeping for a month."  
Ichigo was still confused.

"But... my powers..." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, we heard from Urahara. You must've been having some weird dreams, Ichigo." Rukia stated.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, looking even more puzzled.

"Well, the first stage of the loss of your powers is extreme pain and loss of consciousness, and the second is stabilization if the spirit energy and awakening." Rukia said matter-of-factly. "You probably had nightmares, really odd ones at that, probably of your worst fear in the entire world, because of what happened while you were sleeping." Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, there was a sort of time-reversal phenomenon that occurred in the Dangai." Rukia said.

"So?"

"It essentially reverted you back to the state you were before your training in the Dangai." Ichigo's eyes widened as she continued.

"When we got you back, Orihime helped to reject the depletion of your powers," Ichigo glanced at Orihime, who was blushing. "then, Unohana and Urahara encouraged your reiatsu to begin naturally restoring itself."

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"Every able bodied person, including all ths Captains, donated some of their reiatsu." Ichigo stared at her in awe. Rukia paused, debating if she should tell him. "But, it was ultimately one person whose reiatsu you needed, because of the similarities you two share." Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"You don't mean..." Rukia looked away for a second and nodded. She tilted her head and slid he Shihakusho down to her shoulder to reveal a small scar just above her collar bone. Ichigo stifled a gasp, and simply stared at her. Rukia smiled and said

"Call it a thank-you present for saving the world, okay?"

"So I still have my powers thanks to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, fool, I just told you!" The outburst only made Ichigo happier.

"Guys, could give us a minute outside?" Ichigo asked, only just remembering that they were watching the whole spectacle.

"Sure, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chirped.

"Whatever, you don't need our permission." Uryu snorted as he adjusted his glasses.

"hmph" Chad grunted in approval. Ichigo smiled and gently lead Rukia outside.

"Ichigo, where are we going? And why are holding my hand?" Rukia inquired. Ichigo kept his eyes forward and said monotonously,

"For a walk." Rukia and Ichigo walked in silence for a few moments, until Ichigo stopped. He grabbed the blushing Rukia's other hand and faced her. "Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me out, Rukia?" Ichigo had a bizarre look on his face. Rukua couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, or even happy. She tugged out of his hands and turned around. "Because... you need me. And I... I... need you too." Rukia whispered.

"Rukia, look at me." Ichigo said sternly. She turned and faced him, but... he was almost crying.

"Ichi..."

"Rukia, my dream..." he paused, "in my dream, I lost all my powers. It played out exactly the same as this day, but... I only had a minute or two to say goodbye to you." His tears were almost falling now. "So if we're seperated again, for whatever stupid reason, let me say goodbye the right way." As he finished, he approached her, and grasped her around the waist. Rukia had already started to cry, but she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up, he leaned down, and ever so gently, their lips met. Rukia pulled away.

"You idiot. Do you really think something would be able to hold us apart for very long?"

"Of course not." He replied, "I just hate being away from you."

* * *

(**A/N**: Meh..I really don't like this one. I was holding out hope that chapter 423 was a dream for awhile. Enjoy. Reviews make me a happy IchiRuki fanboy! **Seriously. Do it.**)


End file.
